My Battle Cry
by VampireWizard
Summary: An evil is rising, and Harry is the victim. A war is going to start between the undead magicians who call themselves the Fallen, and the elves along side an army of good. Harry also meets some one who was lost long ago. Read... :p :D
1. The Start of Life

**Hiya readers! My name is Vampire Wizard. Welcome to this Harry Potter story! I really hope that you like this story. If you hate it and disagree with anything, REVIEWS! I can't stress that enough! Well anyways, please, be kind, because this is a whole weird story. And, may I have you know, the intorducation chapter is really short. The other chapters are longer than this one so no worries. Enjoy:D**

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Start of Life:

_The darkness wind blows across the plains of death far down in hell. An evil is arising…_

_No one can stop them. They are known as the Fallen. They are the undead of what wizard, witches, and elves have become if they have turned into evil. They don't fear anyone, not even Lord Voldemort. They are on a thirst of killing, and destroying the wizardry world…_

_It was said in an old book kept by Albus Dumbledore that the Fallen shall soon arise and all shall fall to its power. Lord Voldemort is at his very fate of death. The Fallen know how to destroy Lord Voldemort. The Fallen have elite Magicians far beyond the powers of Lord Voldemort. _

_Albus Dumbledore is dead, only Harry Potter along with his friends can save the Fallen for good. And now, is when the war has begun… _

_This is a Diary of the war. I was only a little elf when it started. And it all had begun at Hogwarts…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry woke up in Dursley's home feeling hot. His forehead was sweating, and his scar was burning threw his very skin.

Harry stood up from his bed and he looked out side of the window. It was sunrise and the Dursley family were still snoring...He looked at Hedwig and then he froze.

Hedwig's eyes were blood shot red. Then, Hedwig opened its mouth, and it spoke to Harry. _"Harry…" _it began in a cold tone. Harry's neck went stiff. He had heard that voice before. _"Do now be alarmed by this. I won't try to kill you. But listen close." _The voice said.

Harry leaned forward to listen. _"Why is Voldemort talking to me?" _Harry though in his head.

_"My name is not who you just thought of. I am an elf. Not a house elf, but an elf of magic. You are in grave danger. An evil is arising and it is far more greater that you proclaim it to be Lord Voldemort. Good luck, a war is going to begin with the undead known as the Fallen," _Hedwig said.

"So hold on," Harry spoke. "You mean that we are in grave danger from an evil that is far more greater that Voldemort?" Harry asked.

_"That is right. They call them selves the Fallen..." _Hedwig said, then the voice disappeared and Hedwig's eyes went back to normal.

"Who should I do?" Harry asked into thing air.

_"Go to Hogwarts. It is the only safe place with the world's strongest magicians. It was once a rally point in which magicians of all kinds went there for a meeting from the Fallen. Ask professor Snape, he can show you something. Or even your parents. They were little when the war happened," _the voice said.

"My parents are dead," Harry said in a sad tone.

_"I am sorry to hear that, but I must go now. And remember, light is our only hope…light is our only hope…" _the voice said then a knock came on the door.

"Harry! Who are you talking to?" Mr. Dursley shouted.

"Nothing! No one was talking, I was just dreaming," Harry lied.

"Well come on down, you have some guest," Mr. Dursley said.

Harry waited for a moment or two until he heard the door close and that Mr. Dursley was sound asleep.

Harry slowly opened his door, it creaked. He walked down and he went into the living room. A girl was sitting in the sofa and she was drinking a cup of chocolate milk while she ate a chocolate frog.

"Hello, how are you?" Harry asked.

The girl looked up and she almost spat out the milk she drank. She stood up. She had black messy hair, she had green eyes, she was 5'3, and she was a witch. "Hi, how are you may I ask?" the girl asked to Harry.

"Oh, my name is Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said in a low tone.

"Oh, that's nice," the girl replied back not even sounding impressed that he was the boy who lived.

"Well, most people will be shocked," Harry commented.

"And why is that?" The girl asked while she ripped off a leg from the frog and dipped it into the milk then ate it.

"Well, I was the boy who lived," Harry said. Then he pulled back his hair to reveal the thunder bolt scar cast by Voldemort.

"So," the girl replied back.

"Just tell me what your name is?" Harry begged.

"Fine, if you so want to know," the girl said.

"Thank goodness," Harry commented back.

"My name," the girl began. "Is Katrina."

"Katrina…?" Harry asked.

The girl smiled. She pulled back her hair to show also a thunder bolt mark in her forehead. She spoke in a slow, but high tone, "My name is Katrina Potter."

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Does it suck? Or is it to bold? You tell me, reviews are ment to help the author you know! Please reivew if you are a true Harry Potter fan. You will kill J.K Rowling if you hate this story. Well anyways, more of my story can be found in the "Tv Shows," section. Stay tune:P**

**Vampire-Wizard**


	2. My Sister

**Hiya people! Most of you were shocked about the last chapter! This one will also shock you a hell lot more! YEAH! Now, this is my first Harry Potter story so go easy on me okay? I don't want you going all over my back and stabbing me with a piece of paper! NO FLAMES! (what ever that means)**

**Star Wars Makeover: Now Rachel, thanks for pointing out my mistake on the last chapter. Readers! It was 'thin air' not 'thing air!' Just pointing our something. And my stupidity stands out the most:D**

**Dark Advenger 1942: You thought that Katrina was Harry's daughter. Well sorry! You are wrong! (laughs) Anyways, this chapter will fool you all!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

My sister:

Harry leaned back. "What did you say?" He asked.

Katrina looked down and smiled, "My name is Katrina Potter," she began. "And I am your sister," she finished and then she drank the last of her chocolate milk.

"My sister?" Harry asked confused.

"That's right, did not your parents tell you?" Katrina asked.

"Harry!" Mr. Dursley yelled. "Who is she!" He shouted down.

"Don't reply to that old fool, he is already sound asleep like a little baby," Katrina commented, and she was right. Because Mr. Dursley began to snore loudly again.

"My parents died when I was little," Harry answered to get back to the subject.

"From' Voldemort' right?" Katrina asked while she joked with the word 'Voldemort.'

Harry was shocked. No one had ever said the word Voldemort to him like how Katrina sounded it in. "Yeah, that's right. How did you know?" He asked.

The happy eyes in Katrina turned into fear, "He was the one that killed our parents," she replied.

"What do you mean by our parents?" Harry asked.

"What? You think that our mother only wanted a boy?" Katrina commented on Harry's question.

"Huh?" Harry asked confused.

"For what you see," Katrina began. "When the night when Voldemort killed our parents, he forgot that I was there too. Well, Albus Dumbledore knew what was going to happen. So, on the night of the killing, Albus Dumbledore came and took me away. I have been living in Hogwarts since then." She said.

"So, you are telling me that Albus Dumbledore took you to Hogwarts on the night of the killing?" Harry asked. "So Dumbledore knew what Voldemort was going to do?" Harry asked.

"For your first question, that's right. And for the second he took me to Hogwarts because he wanted to show me a gnome that I raised up," Katrina replied.

"Oh, so that's why all gnomes come so close to me. They think that I am you," Harry said.

"Yeah, I take care of them. What did you think?" Katrina asked.

"Oh nothing I just…" Harry was cut short.

"Ssshhhh!" Katrina hissed at Harry. "They are here," she said.

"Who is here?" Harry whispered back.

"The Fallen, they are after us. By the way, how is Albus Dumbledore?" Katrina asked while she crept down.

Harry did the same thing. "Albus Dumbledore died from Snape," Harry said. "And only Snape has the book," he added.

"Snape? Dumbledore dead? The book is with Snape? Looks like we are going to have to torture him to give us the book," Katrina said. She pulled out her wand.

"Wait," Harry said. His hand went and stopped Katrina.

"What? I just want to cast a spell?" Katrina asked confused.

"Under age wizards," Harry pointed out.

"You might be under age, but I am one year older than you, so that makes me above the age," Katrina said. "I read your profile on magic you bad boy," Katrina added.

"Who cares, and how come you have a thunder bolt mark like I do?" Harry asked.

"Must I tell you every thing, especially right in the middle of a real bad problem? We have the Fallen hunting us!" Katrina hissed.

"Tell me! Who cares about the Fallen! They are just dead wizards," Harry said.

"Not just dead wizard!" Katrina hissed. She went closer to Harry, "They are the greatest wizards that have been forced to do the job of an evil magic being," she said.

"You mean Voldemort?" Harry said.

Katrina looked at Harry. _"How dumb is this guy?" _she thought. "They are after Voldemort too!" she replied.

"So who control them?" Harry asked. The Fallen Wizards were coming closer and closer.

"They," Katrina began. "Belong to the evil side of Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

**Dumbledore is the head of the Fallen. Dumbledore is the head of the Fallen. Dumbledore is the head of the Fallen. Dumbledore is the head of the Fallen... Alright I will stop now. Haha, Dumbledore is the head of the Fallen! I will stop singing right now. (Dumbledore is the head of the Fallen) Shocked you all big times! YEAH! Happy Dance, Happy Dance! See you soon in Chapter 3! And REVIEW!**


	3. The Curse

**Hiya people! Albus Dumbledore is evil! He is the leader of the Fallen. Hahah! Shocked you all! This chapter will even more shock you all, big times. And peole, Katrina is older than Harry, and she is his sister! Just pointing out something!**

**BestSkeptic: Katrina is older than Harry, and if you are confused about the Fallen, once when they catch Snape and they ask him to hand over the book, then they will know a whole lot more about them. Might even scare you...**

**The Dark Advenger 1942: How is it that you know for these things? I hope you don't get this one. Oh please dont...Please...And Tell me your real name or I will blow my head off and you won't get this story! HA! Beat that!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

The Curse:

"Albus Dumbledore?" Harry asked confused.

"Albus Dumbledore, I know a shock," Katrina answered.

"But how come Albus Dumbledore? He was good!" Harry began to argue. _'It can't be him. It can't! He was good! He was good!' _Harry thought.

"Listen Harry," Katrina began softly. "I know that you were really close to Dumbledore. And I also know that he was the greatest wizard of good ever to exist. But Harry you have no know," she said.

"Know what!" Harry interpreted her. "Know that when he died, he became evil to hunt down us?" his voice began to rise.

"Please be quiet!" Katrina hissed at Harry. "They are still here! And when Snape did the Avada Kedavra curse on Dumbledore," Katrina said.

"The cruse turned him evil," Harry finished. "Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay, and do you know any curses?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked.

"Because the two Fallen Wizards off to get you have spotted us. Looks like we have to fight. And be warned, their spells are totally different that ours. And they are curses," Katrina told Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said nervous.

"Never cursed some one right?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, he began to shake.

"Ready?" Katrina asked.

The Fallen Wizards began to come closer and closer. Harry mouthed the words _'okay' _to Katrina.

Katrina stood and she pointed her wand right in the forehead of a Fallen Wizard by the looks of it was Hermit the Foul (a.k.a creator of the Baslik)

Harry stood up as followed and his wand pointed to a very tall Fallen Wizard. Harry looked up, his face turned pale white. The Fallen were gray, and they wore a black cloak. They had red eyes, and no hair. They had a long slimy head, and they had two legs and two arms. Their hands were long and bony, and they had long nails. A wand was not in their hand but a staff that looked like a skeleton.

"Harry now!" Katrina shouted. _"Avada Kedavra!" _Katrina shouted. The green jolt of death knocked one of the Fallen members into the air then it blew up. The other one looked at its dead member then it turned to Harry with its staff ready to cast magic.

"What? Shit!" Harry yelled. But he was too late.

_"Ke as sad a mo phieka!" _the Fallen cried, then the staff shot a jet of lighting right onto Harry's chest.

"Harry!" Katrina yelled. _"Cruico!" _she cried at the other Fallen member.

The spell missed the undead wizard and he turned to Katrina.

"Harry, help?" Katrina asked scared.

Harry held his chest softly. It stung a lot but he did not care. _"Sectumsempra!"_ Harry yelled at the Fallen wizard.

The undead wizard turned to Harry just in time to feel the pain of his chest ripping apart.

"Take that you old fool!" Harry said.

The undead wizard began to screech a noisy sound, its chest began to tear apart and it ran around its whole body. It went up to its head and it screamed a fatal sound.

"What did you do to it?" Katrina asked to Harry while she covered her ears.

"That is a curse that splits your chest apart!" Harry answered.

"Oh, and don't do that again," Katrina said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Look, I know that spell too, and to the Fallen, no way!" Katrina answered.

Harry looked at the undead wizard just in time to see his head blow up in a puddle of green slime.

"This is it?" Harry asked whipping off the slime.

"Oh, then what ever touches the slime, it blows up," Katrina said not moving.

"Oh," Harry said, he froze.

"I am only kidding!" Katrina laughed.

"Don't do that!" Harry exclaimed.

**"YOU CAN NEVER GET ME!"** Voice boomed out from no where.

"Who is that?" Harry asked.

"Who do you think?" Katrina replied.

"Albus Dumbledore?" Harry said confused.

"That's right, now we have to go to Hogwarts," Katrina said pushing Harry.

"But Hogwarts is not yet open, and we don't have a head master any more," Harry said.

"Then, we will go to any where else. And the Wesleys have left their home for a couple of months because some Fallen went it last night," Katrina told him.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley (spelling?)?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing my little brother," Katrina said hugging him.

"So, what do you do?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, I work as your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Nice right?" Katrina answered bragging.

"That's great. It has always been my best subject," Harry said.

"That is really nice to know. I am going to teach you curses and the Fallen spells this year, and for all of the other grades," Katrina said.

"That's wonderful!" Harry said happily. "By the way, do you know who our new head master is?" he asked.

"Yeah," Katrina answered back.

"Who is it then?" Harry asked.

"Some twin headed dumb dude who calls him self 'Peeves,'" Katrina answered.

"Peeves?" Harry asked shocked. "Peeves our head master!"

* * *

**LA la la. Peeves is the head master! Yeah! What do you think? Is that stupid, or weird, or interesting and weird? Anyways, next chapter is a trip to Diagon Alley! Very interesting it will be. And it is going to be damn long. So I am going to take time to update. JUST ADD ME INTO YOUR ALERTS! IT IS FASTER PEOPLE! Stay tune!**


	4. Diagon Alley

**Hiya me fellow fan readers. Now like I said, this chapter is wait so ever, a bit long. But it is going to get longer and longer. I am trying to match J.K Rowlings chapters. I know, weird. So far, three pages. Good progess! Anyways, I was re-reading all of the Harry Potter books and something came up to me. I won't tell you, but I DO know what is going to happen in the next book for Harry Potter. (Title of next book, is un-known). Anyways, this story is going to spoil some things for you. Some of them is my own made up stuff while others, are spoliers. Don't worry, no spoliers have came up so far. I will let you know when it comes! **

**S.P.D Purple Ranger: Yes, Peeves is going to be taken part in some action. But not now!**

**Rachel: Star Wars Makeover, I am going to go by your rel name since that you hate your other fanfiction penname. Peeves, oh joy? Why? Peeves is real funny. Well not in the game, he is rude. But he is part of the spirit that makes up an every day life at Hogwarts! And it does not matter if you don't submit in reviews. I just want to now what my readers think!**

**The Dark Advenger 1942: I WANT TO KNOW YOUR REAL NAME! Not Lee, your real real real name! Tell me now! This chapter might predict you a bit...And the Fallen stuff or a bit of it is here!**

**Read on, and Readers! Please do read these notices, and I don't own Harry Potter nor the Fallen but just Katrina and Peeves being Head Master! Enjoy! Or, what Dumbledore would say, "Tuck in!'**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Diagon Alley:

"Peeves?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeah, Peeves. Why you ask?" Katrina replied while she kept her eyes on the floor were black clouds were emerging from.

"Well, Peeves is a joker, who is dead," Harry said while he too, began to stare at the black smog.

"Peeves can be nice if he takes things seriously. I mean, throwing Dungbombs is not an option of what I am saying. And, Harry," Katrina said not taking her eyes off of the smog which began to form into a creature.

"Yeah," Harry asked. He urged his wand forward, ready to cast a spell.

"Don't attack, we don't know what it is yet," Katrina said. She too, began to urge her wand forward.

The smog slowly began to take its form. It made a screeching noise that only wizards and witches alike could hear. It began to form a head, a long tentacle nose with tentacles around it. Its head began to go back till its head formed a shape of an oval. Its arms and legs formed. They were skinny, but they had long nails for scratching. A cloak formed at the back of the creature, and it opened its red gloomy eyes of death.

"Harry," Katrina said. "Get back right now."

"What is wrong?" Harry asked.

"This is a void walker," Katrina said.

"A void what?" Harry asked.

_'Void Walker you fool…' _the creature spoke. It hovered inches above the ground.

"Void Walker? What is that?" Harry asked confused.

"Void Walkers," Katrina began. "Are blind. But, their red eyes can pick up magical beings. And being a wizard or witch or magical creature is not the best idea. Also," Katrina paused to catch her breathe. "Also, they are the best known spell casters ever to walk."

"Oh, now I see. But, may I ask big sister. What type of spells do they cast?" Harry asked his big sister.

"Harry, little brother. This is not the best moment to be asking this question. But, none of our spells meet their spell casting. And," Katrina added. "They are known to suck souls, which makes up the army of the Fallen. And, they can do almost every single thing there is that deals with the elements." Katrina answered.

"So, do we attack it or run?" Harry asked stepping away.

"We run, but we don't have to. It is just an illusion to scare you. The real ones cause a poison gas in the area the kills you within seconds of breathing it," Katrina replied.

Harry's heart leaped with joy. It was only a fake. "So, can we go to Diagon Alley or what?" said Harry nervous.

"Change of plans. Get your things, we are going to our Godfather's home," Katrina said. Harry's joy fell down onto a piece of brick. "And yes I am in the Order," Katrina said which answered Harry's about-to-say question.

"Wait, you mean that we are going back to Sirius's home?" Harry asked. _'I don't want to go back…I don't want to go back…I don't...Just leave me alone!' _Harry thought.

"Yeah, it is still the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix you know," Katrina said. "And you are underage right?" she asked Harry looking scared for the first time since he had seen her.

"Yeah, I am underage. Why you ask?" Harry asked. Then it smacked him in the face. "I did magic," he said worried.

"Don't worry, they won't expel you," Katrina said.

"And why is that?" Harry asked.

Katrina stared at Harry for a second or two. "Because," she began. "Your '_Sectumsempra' _spell is not a real spell. The Ministry of Magic can only detect that you cast a spell by the spells known already. And obviously, that spell you just cast onto the Fallen was not real."

Harry's heart leaped with joy again. "So, my ass is okay?"

"Yeah, now hand me a pen," Katrina demanded.

"Hand you a –what--? Harry asked confused.

"Hand me a pen!" Katrina demanded at once. Her temper began to rise. She kept on taking quick looks at the Void Walker.

Harry ran to around the house looking for a pen. _'Where is a pen? Where is a pen?' _Harry thought. He came across an ink pen. He grabbed it and then he ran back to where Katrina was standing.

"Thanks," Katrina said while she snatched the pen from Harry's grip. She turned to the Void Walker. "I know what your weakness potato face!" Katrina told the Void Walker. "You might only be an illusion, but you can still cause damage!"

_"Then what is my weakness then?" _the Void Walker spoke in an icy tone which made Harry shiver.

"Pens," Katrina replied. Then she threw the pen at the Void Walker who made fearful screech then blew up.

"Okay, I go and get my stuff?" Harry asked to his sister.

"Sure you may, I will be down here waiting. And while I wait, I am going to clean this slime off. Muggles are too clean," Katrina said.

Harry walked up the stairs while he silently laughed if they had left the slime there. _'What would the Dursleys' do if they found slime all over the living room?'_ Harry though. _'Probably scream their heads off,' _a voice in Harry's head said. But then he heard the faint spell of cleaning…

"_'Scourgify'_!" Katrina yelled. In an instant, the mess was gone. "Harry, you done?" Katrina yelled up.

"Almost!" Harry yelled back down. He began to stuff anything magical he could find in his trunk. _'Wand checks…Firebolt check…Homework check…Textbook check…Robes check…Hedwig check…Now what else?'_ Harry thought.

A faint groan from the room made Harry jump. A limp body was in his bed. Harry stepped forward slowly, pointing his wand to the limp groaning figure.

"Who are you?" Harry asked slowly.

The limp body only groaned more.

"_'Lumos'_" Harry said in a low tone. His wand flashed a bright light at the limp figure. Harry examined it very carefully from a safe distance. The limp figure was male, average build, and looked just about Harry's age (17). Harry flashed the light into the limp figure and then Harry grasped. This person had long white-blond hair that was covering his face. He wore the mark of Slytherin. This limp figure was non other than…

"Draco Malfoy," Harry whispered…

* * *

**I laugh. Draco Malfoy has ended up in Harry's home. Void Walkers...Peeves...Katrina being Harry's sister...What next? And no Harry is not going to kill Draco or rip his head off! Sorry...You might like it...Stay tune! And Reviews on what you think! NOW!**


	5. Forgotten Promise

**Hiya people. When I said that this story might get long, this is the start. It is six pages, and the next one might go to ten pages. Sorry, but I am trying to beat J.K Rowlings number of pages per chapter. And spolier in this chapter! If any of you can guess, send a review. But still, this is not the next Harry Potter Book. But it is the next Harry Potter Book, for me that is...**

**Shotokan Master: It is alright if you are not a big Harry Potter fan. I don't really like Power Rangers but I do the stories because I have an idea to change it. No offence big times if you do like Power Rangers. Well, to be honest, I only like the first Power Rangers. With Kim, Jason, Tommy, Trini, Zack, and Billy. Plus those two bimbos Buck and Skull. ;)**

**The Dark Advenger 1942: Your secret is safe with me till I reach the grave! I mean it. I have not even told anyone about it. Don't worry. And you shall never know about my stories. And what is it that you though of? Tell me in the review.**

**Star Wars Makeover: How is New York so far? Likein' it? I hope you shall. But two weeks of it! That is awesome! And, yes Draco is dead. Oops. Don't read that... **

**S.P.D. Purple Ranger: You shall likeie likeie this chapie chapie. Heie Heie. I talkie talkie in funnie funnie wayie wayie. Seeie youie aroundie!**

**Now I must warn you all, this chapter has a couple of shocks in it. Please re-read this chapter TWO times before you reivew. You are going to know why... Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Forgotten Promise:

"_'Stupefy!'_" Harry cried at Draco Malfoy.

The jet of red light smashed Draco in his chest but it went through him.

"What the --?" Harry swore loudly.

_'What?' _Draco hissed. He opened his eyes and Harry let out a gasp. Draco's eyes were white, and he was transparent. _'You are in grave danger.'_

"And what are you Draco?" Harry asked pointing his wand in Draco's head.

_'A ghost. The Dark Lord has killed me. You must return to Hogwarts. You are no longer safe here, on even in Diagon Alley, and now the Burrow," _Draco hissed. He got up and Harry got see that he had lost all of his blood.

"No! I can't go back to Hogwarts! I must find those Horcruxes and destroy them!" Harry yelled.

_'I know you must. But listen, I was sent to give this to you," _Draco said handing Harry a letter.

Harry reached forward and grabbed the letter. At that same time, Draco disappeared. Harry turned the letter.

_To Harry Potter_

_From Albus Dumbledore_

Harry gulped. _'What does Professor Dumbledore want?' _Harry thought. Harry opened the letter and a parchment feel onto the floor, followed by another letter. Harry bent down and took both of them. He read the first one.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that by the time you read this I will be long lost dead from my cousin. Yes, it is I Sirius Black. The last of the Black family. I suppose you have already met your older sister Katrina. And I know that she is eighteen and that she is not yet ready to become a teacher, but sad news, Peeves allows that. Why? I don't know. But Harry, listen to me, you must go back to Hogwarts. No matter what. And don't go back to the Burrow. I don't know why, but I am sure Dumbledore knows. I am sure that we will meet each other again shortly. Good Bye for now._

_Sirius Black_

Harry looked at the letter again and again. _'What did that mean?' _Harry thought. Puzzled he opened the other note and read It.:

_Harry, this is non other than me, Albus Dumbledore. Harry, I already knew what Serverus was going to kill me no matter what. He had too. _–'_Yeah right'_ Harry thought—_He had to because he made the unbreakable vow to finish the job if Draco could no finish it. I know that the school might close, but those who are loyal to me shall keep it open. So that was why I left a will that when I die, Peeves should become head master. _–_'Thank_ _you so much' _Harry thought— _now I know that maybe your sister already told you. Yes, I am sorry that I never told you that you had a sister. But Harry, you swore to me that you would follow what ever I tell you to do. And I am telling you now that you must not go looking after the Horcruxes. I repeat you must not. For my sake, don't go looking after them. I have already tracked them down. And Harry, I am sorry to tell you that when Serverus, killed me. The spell of betrayal turned me evil. Now, as you might have known by a couple of wizards chasing you... I am the leader of the Fallen. I can't stop what I have done. Harry, Hogwarts is the only place you have to go. The Burrow is no longer safe. I have already told Arthur to go to Grimmauld Place number twelve. If you disobey me, then you are in grave danger. Harry, listen to what your sister tells you to do. She knows the right thing. And Diagon Alley is not a good choice. We shall meet again, Harry. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry reread the letter again and again. He stood there thinking. If he could not go and get the Horcruxes. Then what could he do? Harry took his trunk down clutching the two letters in his hands.

"Oh good, you made it," Katrina said looking at Harry. "Shall we go?"

"Okay, sure thing. But how will we get there?" Harry asked.

"Oh, teleportation," Katrina answered Harry.

"Nice," Harry said.

"And this is suppose to help you," Katrina said. "'Sleepindoze'(Sleeping and Teleportation spell)," Katrina cried.

A blue mist erupted out of Katrina's wand and the last thing Harry knew was him falling down…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry!" a voice called into Harry's ear.

Harry felt a pain in his shoulder but he did not care.

"Don't punch him!" another soft voice called. "Harry? Honey? Wake up!"

Harry woke up and he stood there in his bed staring at Ron, Ginny and Hermione. "Wah--?"

"Hey!" two voices called at Harry.

He turned around and he saw Fred and George walking into the room. "Happy Birth--!"

"Shhhh!" Hermione whispered.

"How long was I asleep for?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Well mate, you were asleep for a month. Your sister, which we never knew of carried you here a month again. You kept on screaming and sleeping mate. Something about Volde—mort and Professor Dumbledore," Ron said.

"He still can't get used into saying his name," Ginny whispered into his ear.

"Oh and where is this place?" Harry asked while he looked around the area.

"This is your home silly," Hermione said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, my mom had a fit when we came back here. She cleaned the whole house," Ron said.

Harry turned to Fred and George. "Hey, how is your Weasley's Wizard Wheezes going?" He asked.

"Oh just fine, making loads of Gallons," Fred and George said. They moved closer and then they apparited away. Ron looked down and his ears began to turn red.

"Hey, Ron? What's up?" Harry asked.

"Ron still can't apparit correct," Ginny whispered.

"I can!" Ron blew out. "It is just that, well it is…Um…"

"Ron! Face it! You can't you can't. Besides, Harry is going to take it in a week and you are going to have to," Hermione said to Ron.

"Right what ever," Ron said. Then he went out of the room.

"So did you guys do anything lately?" Harry asked.

"Well not much. Just the Order stuff, you know," Ginny said. "And, you have a wedding to attend to," Ginny whispered into Harry ears.

"Wedding?" Harry asked. "Oh, Fleur and Bill. How are they?"

"Not so well," Katrina said while she entered the room. Carrying a tray of breakfast. "And sorry about that spell, it backfired."

"Why not so well?" Harry asked. "And it is alright about the spell thing. I get it loads of times. But what was it anyways?"

"Well, the spell is suppose to teleport you, but then, I am not so good at that spell… Anyways, Bill bit Fleur by accident. And then," Katrina began.

"And then Fleur won't talk to anyone and she locked her self up in her room. She is crying like mad," Hermione said.

"Listen," Ginny whispered.

They were all quiet and surely, a crying noise could be heard above Harry's room.

"So sad," Harry said. "By the way, I forgot to ask. How did you get that scar?"

"Well, it's tough. And Mrs. Weasley is having a fit again. Percy," Katrina said. "And that scar," Katrina said while she pulled back her hair to show a thunder bolt scar. "Oh, well…To tell you the truth Harry…This scar is the mark of…Dumbledore gave this scar to me so that…that…so that I could find my brother."

"What did Percy do now that got Mrs.Weasley so mad? And I am fine with that scar. I was just asking," Harry said.

"Well, he helped Lord Voldemort," Katrina said.

"WHAT!" Harry yelled.

"But don't worry, he is in Azkaban now. No worries," Katrina said.

"What exactly did he do?" Harry asked.

"He gave access to the Ministry of Magic," Hermione said.

"That's not so bad," Harry said while he began to eat his eggs and bacon.

Suddenly, Ron entered the room carrying with him the _'Daily Prophet.' _"Here see for your self what has happened," Ron said throwing Harry the news paper.

Harry grabbed the news paper and he began to read.

_Overwhelming News_

_It was said that just moments ago, Percy Weasley has given He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names information into the Ministry of Magic headquarters. Rufus Scrimgeour has been kidnapped. The Ministry of Magic can't act to this overwhelming news. In other ways, Percy Weasley is no longer working in the Ministry of Magic. His father, Arthur Weasley is having serious problems because some Dark Arts materials have been stolen. Suspects all point out that they were under the Imperious Curse. Only Percy Weasley conforms that he was NOT under the Imperious Curse. Further notices are still not yet to be found. _

"Percy! Percy! I can't believe that he would do something like that!" Harry said. "After all of these years, why would he help Voldemort?"

"We still don't know what is happing. But Percy was sent to Azkaban. Dad thinks that something is not right," Ron said.

"Of course something is not right, Ron!" Hermione said.

"I was just saying what I felt like saying," Ron replied.

Ron and Hermione began to argue.

"Oh both of you just shut up!" Ginny cried.

They both did not listen.

"Hey, I am seventeen, so then that means that I can do magic," Harry said.

They both kept on screaming to each other.

"I now a spell that can keep you both quiet," Harry said.

"Harry," Katrina said.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Just do it. If you want to do something just don't stand there and talk about it," Katrina replied.

"She is right you know," Ginny said backing up Katrina.

"Fine, what ever," Harry said. He raised his wand, " _'Langlock',_" Harry cried.

Hermione and Ron both stopped talking. They opened their mouths but nothing came out. Harry had glued their tongues onto of their mouth, stuck. They both looked at Harry, and Ron's eyes turned red…

"Serves you both right!" Harry said.

Ginny let out a high pitching scream,

"What is it?" Harry asked and he too froze.

"What on earth is that?" Katrina asked looking at a fluffy pink puff ball.

"That is not pink and fluffy," Ginny said.

"Then what is that? Oh look it is changing," Katrina said.

Harry's jaws fell down. The pink fluffy puff ball turned black. It grew bigger and longer. Its head went long and narrow. It had black eyes. Big long dog-like ears. It had a fluffy black tail.

"Is that--?" Ginny asked.

But then, the black dog changed into a man with long black hair.

"Hello, Harry. I told you we would we would meet each other again," the man with long black hair said to Harry.

Ron and Hermione both forgot about their tongues and their mouths fell down. Katrina looked at the figure suspiciously. Ginny stepped backwards. Harry's eyes began to water…

* * *

**Well? Did I tell ya? Percy, percy percy. Never liked him so much...You are going to see more of him in the time being. And Fleur, I feel so sorry for her...And who is that person that was the black dog? I wonder...**

**Review. Oh yah, and Peeves has a little speech to make.**

**"People, or you bimbos pea sized mortal heads! There is a button on the bottom left side of your screen. It says 'Review' and 'Go.' Make sure that it says 'Review' and then CLICK on the 'Go' button. Then, a box should appear and now, right a nice comment and add Vampire Wizard into your alerts and favorites and this story too. Then click 'Sumbit Review' and, well done."**

**Thank you Peeves. Take his notice or else...Hogwarts will become Hell... You know, Peeves...Joker...Flich crying...REVIEW!**


End file.
